


Nat Did Good

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [65]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Pansy's not normally one to accept blind dates, but this time, Natasha didn't disappoint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Nat Did Good

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Marvelously Magical's Roll A Drabble in July 2020! I was given Bucky, Pansy, and Blind Date!
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It had been a long day. Pansy was tired and just wanted to get home. Her plans consisted of comfy pajamas, a fuzzy blanket, and a large glass of wine as she curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Her co-workers had tried to get her to go out for drinks, but she brushed them off. She told them she had an important date tonight.

The thought still made her laugh. She rounded the corner and made her way down the hall towards her flat. She furrowed her brow when she noticed something hanging on her front door. "What the hell?" she mumbled, hastening her step.

Nearing the door, she saw a single red rose sitting in the basket on her door. Pansy shook her head as she reached up and pulled it out, lifting it to her nose. It smelled lovely. There was a note tied to the stem.

Pansy untied the note from the stem and brushed her thumb over her name written in script on the outside. Carefully she unfolded it to reveal a message inside.

_See you at 8:00._

Pansy looked around her hall for someone watching her. She didn't see anyone with their door cracked open, and for the most part, her neighbors tended to keep to themselves. That's why she liked living here. People left her alone.

"Until now," she mumbled, glancing down at the piece of paper in her hand. With a sigh, Pansy hung her head and unlocked her door. She walked directly to her kitchen and began searching for a vase to put the flower in.

Once the flower was in some water, Pansy placed it in the middle of her dining room table and walked into the sitting room, collapsing on the couch as she pulled her mobile out of her pocket. She began scrolling aimlessly through the flood of emails that had just arrived from work when an incoming call popped up on her screen.

Pansy accepted the call and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey, Nat. What's up?"

"Anything appear on your door this afternoon?"

"How did you know?"

"Good boy," Natasha laughed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "A little birdie told me he was finally going to make a move."

"Who?" Pansy insisted, worrying her lip as she waited for Natasha to share her secrets.

"It's a surprise, but he will be at your apartment to pick you up at eight o'clock sharp. So you better make sure you are ready."

"Who am I getting ready for? Do I need to get dressed for dinner or a movie? A walk in the park? A concert? C'mon, Nat. You know I don't do well without any details," Pansy groaned.

Natasha laughed, pulling the phone away from her mouth as she did so, but Pansy could still hear her. "Just pick out your favorite little black dress and a pair of heels. Take the time to curl your hair and get all dolled up."

"For who?"

"You'll see at eight. I'm gonna go so you can get ready."

"I hate you," Pansy growled, shaking her head.

"You love me. Call me tomorrow to let me know how it goes. If you call me tonight, I'll be disappointed. Bye, Pans," Natasha said, hanging up the phone before Pansy had a chance to say anything else.

Pansy rolled her eyes and looked at the time on her phone. She had two hours before whoever was coming to pick her up would be arriving at her door. With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up off the couch and made her way down the hall to her bathroom, turning on the shower.

As the water warmed up, she walked into her bedroom and walked straight into the closet to find something to wear. After a few minutes of searching, she settled upon a long sleeve black dress and pulled it off the hanger. She tossed it on the bed and dug out a pair of silver heels that would match before jumping in the shower.

An hour and a half later, Pansy emerged from her bedroom. She stopped in front of the full-length mirror in the hallway and looked herself up and down. She cleaned up pretty nice when she wanted to, but it felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Pansy took a few deep breaths and walked into her sitting room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Pull yourself together, Parkinson," she mumbled, shaking her head. "It's just a date. You've been on plenty of those before."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the top of the couch. She could feel her heart rate slowing down as she thought about how much fun she would have this evening, no matter who showed up. As long as she could order wine from the restaurant, then anyone could show up at her front door and take her out to dinner. Wine always made painful things more enjoyable.

A faint knocking at her door pulled Pansy out of her thoughts. She smiled as she stood up from the couch and made her way to the door. She paused for a moment before reaching out to open the door. With a smile painted on her face, Pansy turned the knob and pulled open the door.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said, flashing a smile at her as he offered a bouquet of roses in her direction.

"Bucky Barnes," Pansy laughed, shaking her head as she took the roses from him. "I should have known it was you."

"Are you disappointed, doll?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe as he looked her up and down. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Pansy blushed, smiling at him. With a flick of her wrist, she enlarged the vase she had used for the single rose earlier and added the bouquet to it. "The flowers are beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Bucky said, offering a hand to her. "Ready to go?"

Pansy took his hand and smiled. "Yes, I am. Nat did well this time."

"This time?" Bucky asked, raising a brow as he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Pansy nodded her head. "The last blind date she set me up on ended up hexed before we left my apartment. You've at least made it past that."

Bucky stopped his stride and pulled Pansy into his embrace. "Then I guess I better take my chances with this," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Pansy draped her arms around Bucky's neck, pulling herself closer to him as she leaned into the kiss. Her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck as his arms tightened around her waist. He lifted her into the air and spun her around once before setting her back down on the ground, breaking the kiss as he pulled away.

"Do I still get to take you to dinner?" Bucky asked, cocking his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

Pansy nodded her head. "And home for dessert."


End file.
